Cómo conquistarla
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: Yamanaka Ino era un diamante en bruto. Toda una chica. Siempre sabía lo que hacía, y lo que quería. El problema era: ¿Qué hacer cuando algo que más que querer, anhelaba, se le resistía? Oh, bueno. "¡Déjate llevar, de veras!" [YURI] [Slight SNS]
1. Sé mía ya

**Son las 4am y yo aquí, casual, escribiendo _soft_ yuri con la app de FF, explotando el 10% de mi restante batería.** **Necesito más madrugadas así.**

 **Por favor, sin mayor demora, disfrutad.**

 **Advertencias:** Soft Yuri —girl x girl—, SakuIno, Mención de SNS.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo sabes, lo sé, _lo sabe_. Tsk. :'[

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Sé mía ya**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Era un sábado.

No, no recordaba la fecha exacta, y tampoco recordaba la hora o el momento en el que se decidió a hacer aquella locura; solo conseguía evocar con claridad el recuerdo del momento en el que tiró sus propias inseguridades y miedos por la borda, se puso en pie, cogió sus llaves y salió tal cual, prácticamente en pijama, de su casa.

Hacía calor afuera, era verano. Pero era muy temprano, las 6am, así que no debía preocuparse por ser vista en pantalones cortos y una camisa muy grande para ella que aunque ocultaba medianamente bien su figura, no ocultaba el tamaño de su llamativo busto. Como calzado solo llevaba puestas unas chanclas negras y simples.

Mientras caminaba, iba repasando de forma superficial su situación:

Se llamaba Yamanaka Ino.

Era la estrella en belleza e inteligencia de su instituto, el Instituto de Educación Secundaria de la Hoja.

Tenía 17 años, e iba para los 18.

Podía tener a sus pies a quien quisiera, como quisiera, desde siempre.

Había una excepción: Haruno Sakura.

Su mejor amiga.

Trasladada al instituto hacía aproximadamente unos tres años, a mitad del secundario.

¿Problema?

Sakura no caía.

No podía seducirla.

No podía manipularla.

No podía atraerla.

No podía enamorarla...

Había probado muchas formas sutiles de hacer aquello y nada le había resultado, y comenzaba a estresarla el asunto.

¡Que había perdido pelo en la ducha y todo ya...! Era serio, joder.

Por lo cual, aquí se hallaba, recurriendo a sus impulsos más idiotas y primitivos.

Siguiendo un consejo de uno de sus mejores amigos, ligues y confidentes: Uzumaki Naruto.

 _"¡Dejate llevar, de veras!"_

 _"Más fácil dicho que hecho, mandril"_ , le había respondido frustrada esa vez.

¿Cómo había terminado haciéndole caso, entonces?

Ah, ya, claro.

Hyūga Hinata, su adorable amiga y perfecta espía en secreto, le había pasado un chisme de última hora 100% real e inesperado.

Uchiha Sasuke regresaría de Estados Unidos al mes siguiente.

Uchiha Sasuke era el amor platónico de Haruno Sakura desde que ella pusiera pie en el instituto y lo viera por primera vez.

Nara Shikamaru, un confiable amigo de su más tierna infancia, opinaba que todo aquello era muy problemático.

Y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—o—o—o—

Se detuvo al alcanzar una tienda, tras media hora de caminar. Estaba cerrada aún, claro, normal, bien, vale.

Moviendo su larga melena hacia atrás y usando la goma de pelo que llevaba a la muñeca para atársela en su habitual peinado, dejando el largo flequillo de sedosa cabellera rubia y lacia caer sobre un ojo, Ino se apoyó en la pared y esperó.

Ya había comenzado con aquello.

Llegaría al final.

Rock Lee solía decir que su llama de la juventud era peculiar pero fuerte.

Ino tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa al pensar en su amigo _friki_ de los deportes. Era un buen chico pero, dale un poco de alcohol o un desafío físico, y lo verás perder los estribos en formas tan cómicas y explosivas como llamativas y bochornosas.

Inuzuka Kiba opinaba que Haruno Sakura solo amaba hacerse la difícil, por otra parte.

Ino tuvo que pensar en eso un buen tiempo, pues oye, la pelirosa era su mejor amiga —y luego crush, y más tarde enamorada—... Debía conocerla, ¿no?

Pues lo cierto es que no creía que fuera eso.

Solo pensaba que Sakura era totalmente de otro mundo.

En mil maneras y aspectos distintos.

Que era tan bella como la flor a la que hacía referencia.

Que tenía una personalidad tan viva y fresca que era imposible hacerle el visto gordo.

Que su inteligencia era tan asombrosa como atrayente.

Y su peculiar sentido del humor en ocasiones...

Y su cuerpo, su piel, su suave pelo rosado, sus electrizantes ojos jade...

Casi derritiéndose en su lugar, Ino solo reaccionó al oír las persianas de la tienda alzarse.

—¿Ino? ¿Qué haces tan temprano por... aquí? —Cuestionó una voz conocida de sobra.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo para estar aquí? Vaya, me ofendes, Chōji... —Pronunció con falsa actitud inocente y lastimera.

Akimichi Chōji, segundo amigo de la infancia, mejor amigo de Nara Shikamaru.

Solían ser un interesante trío dispar en la guardería, ya lo creía que sí.

—Sabes que se te ve a la legua que quieres algo, ¿verdad?

Soltando una carcajada honesta y ligera por la franqueza del comentario de su amigo, la Yamanaka se apartó de la pared y se plantó en la entrada del oscuro local, su sombra reflejándose en la cerámica del suelo con sus brazos en jarra y la cabeza alzada bien alto.

—Ahora que lo dices..., realmente sí quiero que me eches una mano en algo.

—¿Que lo haga yo o que te ayude? —indagó desconfiadamente el de cabellera larga con tonalidad rojiza bajo la luz del sol.

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa confiada y entusiasta en sus labios.

—¡Que me ayudes!

Haruno Sakura esta vez sí caería.

Más valía que lo hiciera.

—o—o—o—

 ** _Horas más tarde..._ **

Hecha un fiasco de manchas en la camisola de tirantes blanca que llevaba puesta, y con las manos adoloridas de tanto trabajar y su cabello totalmente recogido en la coleta de pelo que portaba, Ino detuvo su decidido andar ante la puerta de la casa de los Haruno.

No tenía tiempo ese día para pensar las cosas dos veces, iba a contratiempo y tenía que ganarse a Sakura antes de que Sasuke regresara de su maldito viaje. ¿No podía el bombonazo azabache permanecer lejos hasta que ella conquistara a la frentona que amaba? ¿No? Pues no, claro. ¿Y qué? Sí, Sasuke también había sido su platónico por un tiempo. Pero Ino sabía cuándo era deseada y cuándo no... Eso y una sexta intuición que le decía algo más.

Algo más que cuando la puerta ante ella se abrió, olvidó por completo.

—¿Ino...? ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡Vienes hecha un desastre!

La rubia sonrío con confianza y cierto brillo descaradamente seductor en su clara mirada, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta abierta e inclinándose un poco hacia Sakura. Mantenía su sorpresa oculta tras su espalda.

—¿No me dejarás pasar, frentona?

—Debería de echarte solo por llamar así a tu anfitriona, cerda.

Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellas, y Sakura acabó cediendo, notando algo extraño en la Yamanaka.

Algo más extraño de lo habitual, más bien.

Porque la actitud cercana y seductora de la rubia era algo a lo que Sakura ya se había acostumbrado.

Y para qué negarlo, la compañía de Ino siempre sería la más agradable... Cuando no pelearan, claro.

—Venga, pasa antes de que me arrepienta.

—Ya estabas tardando, preciosa.

Una fina ceja rosada se alzó, y dos pares de pasos se oyeron por la casa cruzando el comedor, luego pasando por el pasillo y yendo escaleras arriba hasta oír el rechinar leve de una puerta al abrirse y el golpe suave de la misma al cerrarse.

Aburame Shino solía opinar que ellas dos, solas, podían ser un peligro en potencia para todos ellos si quisieran.

Y para ellas mismas, si se lo proponían.

Ino en ese momento se había propuesto ser peligrosa para Sakura.

Invadir su mente.

Su corazón.

Invadirlo todo.

Y para ello...

 _¿Cómo la conquistas?_

Mostró por fin lo que escondía tras su espalda a la Haruno, que solo abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando Ino acabó de desvelarlo todo.

De ese sábado, Ino no recordaba ni la fecha, ni la hora.

Solo que era verano.

Hacía calor.

Ella estaba hecha un completo desastre.

Y Haruno Sakura por fin salió de su estado autoimpuesto de negación cuando Yamanaka Ino colocó ante ella sus platos _gordos_ más amados, hechos por su propia mano, algunos dulces y otros salados, todos ellos formando un mensaje claro y obvio en un recipiente de dos pisos de bentō lleno de múltiples olores y colores:

 **Sé mía ya.**

Porque Ino podía ser todo lo romántica que quisiera en su mente, pero su personalidad externa no funcionaba así si iba al 100% a por la pelirosa.

¿La reacción de Sakura aquel día?

 _Espera a que termine de comer esto y despeje la cama, Ino cerda. Veremos quién es de quién... Oh, hm... ¡Esto está tan rico! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto, ah?! Ya creía que tendría que darte celos con Sasuke, tsk."_

Ah, dato extra.

Al regreso de Uchiha Sasuke al Instituto de Educación Secundaria de la Hoja...

No fue Haruno Sakura quien se quedó con él.

No fue Hyūga Hinata, amiga de aquel.

Ni mucho menos la misma Yamanaka Ino, antigua enamorada y también acosadora.

Tampoco fueron Temari, Tenten, Karin o cualquiera de las demás chicas...

No fue una chica, de hecho.

Fue Uzumaki Naruto.

Y mierda que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto eran una pareja _hot_.

Claro que.

Nunca tanto como Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino.

Ellas sí eran el epítome de _hot_.

 _Beautiful and hot._

—o—o—o—

Un día, mientras el numeroso grupo de amigos se hallaba en hora libre, Ino preguntó a Naruto cómo había conquistado a Sasuke.

Cuál había sido su truco de magia negra.

 _"Una guerra de tomates en el patio trasero de su casa y un tropezón fueron todo cuanto necesité, de veras. ¡Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, jajaja!"_

Ino había reído tanto.

 _"¿Y tú, Ino? ¿Cómo has conquistado a Sakura finalmente?"_

Eso hizo a Ino llevarse un dedo a los labios y guiñar un ojo coquetamente, notando la mirada de su —en ese momento, por fin— novia sobre ella.

 _"Cómo conquistarla es algo que solo yo puedo saber."_

¿Pero el secreto en realidad, cuál había sido?

¿La comida?

¿Hablar sin miedo?

¿Actuar impulsivamente?

Ella, en toda su sabiduría de adolescente por culminar sus estudios secundarios, apostaría por una fuerte mezcla temeraria de las tres.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **2% DE BATERÍA.**

 **SKDNDKSKS, ¡JA! CHÚPATE ESA, TIEMPO.**

 **I FEEL THE POWEEER. Gracias por leer, ¡saludos desde Júpiter! _/Falls asleep/_**


	2. Extra: ¡Díselo y ya!

**ASDFASDF--** **¡Hey, hola!, gracias por _noticearme_ y por apreciar esta pequeña historia, gente. /Hearts/**

 **Sin embargo... ¡¿POR QUÉ HAY _FOLLOWS_ EN UN ONE-SHOT (actualmente Two-Shot) QUE YA ESTÁ (sí lo está, sí lo está) COMPLETO?** **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PRESIÓN INVISIBLE PARA HACERME CONTINUAR EL FANFIC ES ESA?!**

 **¡Jajajajajajajaja! Es tonto, pero-- Vale, me habéis convencido. La cague o no con esto, dejaré un _extra_** **. Pero, en serio, esto es lo último de esta historia, no pretendo hacer un Long-Fic InoSaku —no por ahora, al menos.**

 **Ojalá os guste. ¡Aquí está**!

 **Advertencia:** Las mismas del Cap anterior, Mucha _sensualidad_ , Slight SasuNaruSasu (SNS).

 **DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DEL KISHIH', AHHH.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Extra** **: ¡Díselo y ya!**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Era viernes, era por la noche y hacía el mismo calor insoportable que desde que había llegado el verano había estado haciendo.

Es decir, un calor digno de estar prácticamente _al natural_ por casa.

El calentamiento global se estaba yendo sin duda a la mierda, ¿ah?

De cualquier forma, este hecho a ciertos _excitado_ _s_ adolescentes reunidos en su _base principal_ no les importaba ni impedía el juntarse.

Y al decir _excitado_ _s_ , en realidad no hablamos de todos ellos, sino más bien de Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Rock Lee.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru y Chôji se sentían más desinteresados al respecto, la verdad.

Es decir, ¿por qué tendrían que estar _excitados_ por el hecho de que Naruto les acabara de confiar uno de sus secretos más primorosamente guardados?

Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo ya... Era normal, ¿no?

 _¿Eh?_

No, no era nada respecto a su sexualidad.

Joder, todo el mundo sabía que Uzumaki Naruto era _bisexual_.

Aunque... _Cerca._

El secreto era —escuchad esos redobles de tambores de fondo—... ¡Uzumaki Naruto estaba colado hasta los huesos por Uchiha Sasuke!

Sí, sí. El mismo al que el rubio no se cansaba de llamar _bastardo_ e _imbécil_ cada que surgía la oportunidad.

Oh, bueno.

Ni Ino ni Sakura podían reprocharle algo por esa forma de _disimularlo_.

No cuando ellas habían hecho algo bastante similar.

Brillantes ojos jade conectaron con electrizantes ojos turquesa en mudo entendimiento y, con una sincronización casi de miedo, dos pares de manos golpearon la mesa en torno a la que los amigos estaban sentados mientras dos chicas se inclinaban hacia Naruto, exclamando emocionadas:

—¡Nosotras te ayudaremos con Sasuke!

—¿Qué...-?

—¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud, amigos míos! ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Algo como esto merece más bebidas! ¡Tenten, Neji, acompañadme a traer más de estos dulces néctares del día a día! ¡La planeación de la unión de nuestro querido Naruto y el joven Sasuke merece todo eso, nuestro apoyo y más!

—¡¿Qué?!

Oh, sí.

Naruto no sabía en lo que se había metido al contarles sobre su hace-mucho-evolucionado- _crush_.

Pero el " _Qué problemático..._ " murmurado por un —secretamente— divertido Shikamaru no le pasó desapercibido.

—o—o—o—

—¡Mamá, ya estamos en casa!

—¡Ino, hija, bienvenida! Ah, buenas noches, Sakurita.

—Jaja... Buenas noches, Señora Yamanaka. Disculpe por venir sin avisar--

—¿Para qué te disculpas, frentona? Si eres una más de la familia--

—Es tal cual lo acaba de decir Ino, Sakura. No te preocupes, está bien. Solo me ha sorprendido un poco porque últimamente te quedas muy a menudo —interrumpió a Ino la adulta, confesando lo último con una expresión preocupada. Si percibió el notorio sonrojo acudiendo a las mejillas de ambas chicas o la forma en la que sus ojos se agrandaron o se movieron nerviosamente en el lugar..., no lo demostró—. ¿Va todo bien por tu casa, cariño?

—Eh, pues, yo... Verá--

—¡Mamá!, esas cosas son personales de Sakura y lo sabes... —acudió al rescate la Yamanaka menor, poniendo sus brazos en jarra y fingiendo estar indignada por la intromisión de su madre en la vida de _su_ Haruno.

—¡Ino! —protestó de cualquier manera aquella.

—No... —negó la madre, riendo ligeramente—. Ella tiene razón, es cierto. ¡Qué cotilla de mi parte! Mejor id a acostaros ya, que seguramente tendréis planes para mañana, ¿no?

Una sonrisa agradecida floreció en los labios de su hija y otra más nerviosa en la de su más reciente huésped.

—Sí.

—Buenas noches en ese caso, niñas.

Depositando un beso en la cabeza de ambas —algo sorprendidas— adolescentes, la mayor las despachó.

Y a ninguna de ellas se le ocurrió comentar en contra de ello.

Subieron corriendo escaleras arriba y en cuanto la puerta de la habitación de Ino se cerró y el pestillo estuvo girado para trabarla, ambas se encorvaron hacia adelante dejando escapar por entre sus brillantes labios sendas risas nerviosas.

No perdieron el tiempo en mirarse de reojo y hablar en susurros entusiastas y apresurados:

—¡Eso ha estado cerca...!

—¡A mí me lo vas a decir! Casi me muero de vergüenza allí abajo--

—Creo que mamá sospecha algo--

—¡No! ¡Eso sería demasiado pronto--!

—¡Calma--! ¿No somos buenas disimulando--?

—No lo sé, una nunca sabe. Dicen que las madres siempre son las primeras en darse cuenta de estas cosas--

—Pero sí que es cierto que eres una más de la familia--

—¿Ya me estás casando contigo cuando ni siquiera llevamos un mes de novias, Ino cerda?

—¿Habría alguien más que pudiera proponerte matrimonio acaso, Sakura frentona?

—Hmm... Sasuke, quizás.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron, y su sonrisa ligera se esfumó.

Ino sabía que Sakura ya _no_ se sentía de _esa_ forma respecto al Uchiha.

Pero Sakura sabía a su vez que a Ino la seguía poniendo de los nervios recordar su larga racha de _crusheo_ con el azabache.

—A Naruto no le gustaría nada oír eso que acabas de decir. Retíralo. —Comentó la Yamanaka yendo a encender el aire acondicionado para luego dejar el mando de este sobre su escritorio e ir hacia su cama.

—Naruto no ha escuchado nada de eso, así que no tengo nada que retirar —vocalizó en un tono irritantemente cantarín la pelirosada.

 _Irritantemente_ _cantarín_ para Ino, claro.

Suponiendo que la rubia estaría sacando su pijama de debajo de la almohada y vistiéndose, Sakura abrió la puerta del armario con libre albedrío y se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de esta, sacando del pequeño bolso negro que llevaba colgado a su cintura un pequeño algodón para desmaquillarse y poder así borrar el labial, los polvorines y la sombra de ojos de su rostro.

—¿Crees que las ideas que le hemos dado sirvan de algo? —Siguió ese hilo de charla su novia, moviéndose entre el frú-frú de la ropa al ser cambiada y entrando al baño.

Sakura observó una boba sonrisa tímida formarse en sus labios —por el espejo— al pensar en eso.

Yamanaka Ino, reina de la belleza y la inteligencia en el Instituto de Educación Secundaria de la Hoja...

Su antigua _rival_.

Su _mejor amiga._

Su primer _crush_ en una chica.

Su primer _enamorada_.

Su primer _pareja_ —oficial al menos, jáh'.

 _Su novia._

—Más le vale que así sea... —respondió distraída, con la mente completamente en las nubes y acabando de limpiar su rostro.

Una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones cortos — _shorts_ — que llevaba puestos la hicieron poner los pies en tierra y, automáticamente, su mano extrajo el aparato de entre la tela para contestar a una llamada. Soltó un bufido incrédulo al ver el nombre del contacto en la pantalla.

 _NARUTONTO_

Casi como si hubiera sido invocado con el mero hecho de mencionarlo.

— _Hello?_ —respondió.

— _¡Sakura!_

—¿Ha pasado algo, Naruto? —fue a descolgarse el bolso para dejarlo colgado en un ganchillo de la puerta del armario mientras dejaba el teléfono en su oído y soltaba su pelo de la ligera goma que lo había estado recogiendo.

Unos brazos delgados de piel extremadamente _suave_ la rodearon por la cintura, subiendo un poco su ajustada camiseta manga corta rosada — _ju_ _sto_ como su pelo— en el proceso y revelando algo de piel.

Sakura sintió la sangre arrebolarse en sus mejillas al ver el reflejo de Ino abrazándola con una sonrisa pícara, moviendo sus manos en suaves caricias por su estómago, por el espejo.

— _¿Sakura?_

 _¡Ahmierdacierto!_ ¡Naruto seguía al otro lado del teléfono!

—¡Disculpa, Naruto--! Se escuchaba entrecortado —tan pronto como pronunció esa mentira blanca, suaves labios curvados en una sonrisa aún más amplia se posaron delicadamente sobre su cuello—. ¿Puedes repetir lo que estabas diciendo...?

Ino no solo estaba haciendo de las suyas mientras hablaba por teléfono con Naruto...

Sino que, _además_ , la miraba fijamente a los ojos aprovechando su reflejo en el espejo.

Y movía sus manos por su cuerpo en lenta tortura mientras ella apretaba sus labios, intentando no estremecerse ni suspirar.

Todo esto vestida _únicamente_ con su ropa interior.

— _¡Decía que..._

Una de las manos de Ino se deslizaron hacia el cierre de sus pantalones.

— _...acaban de irse a sus casas los que faltaban...! Y--_

Sakura detuvo su obvio intento de bajarlo con su mano libre y vocalizó un "¡Ahora no!" al espejo; rostro divinamente sonrojado.

— _estaba pensando lo que Ino y tú me habéis dicho que haga--_

No contenta con la orden, Ino viró sus ojos y apartó su mano...

—Es bueno saber que nos tomas en cuenta. —Pronunció tan seria como pudo, intentando no delatarse.

Ino le _lamió_ el cuello.

— _Sí, sí, el caso es que..._

Sakura soltó un suspiro entrecortado e insonoro —o eso esperaba.

— _...no creo que_ _pueda hacer_ esas _cosas..._

—¿Por qué no...? —Sakura hizo un gesto de "Basta, Ino" a su novia esta vez, haciéndole puchero con los labios y poniendo su mejor expresión lastimera.

— _¡Ese bastardo aún es mi mejor amigo! ¡¿Cómo se supone que_ _solo_ "ve y métele la lengua hasta la garganta", _d-de veras?! ¡¿O que_ "emborráchalo y dale duro contra el muro" _o_ "lento contra el pavimento"--

Esta vez Ino no hizo ninguna maldad al oír la voz de Naruto escandalizada del otro lado del parlante, teniendo que apartarse lo suficiente de Sakura para poder reírse suavemente ante las explosivas preguntas ajenas.

 _Pues claro_ que Naruto estaba solo en su casa.

No podría estar gritando esa clase de cosas de otra forma...

O... Pensándolo bien y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad extrovertida, rebelde y abierta del chico...

...quizás sí podría.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Ino, sonrisa tensa en sus labios y ambas cejas enarcadas.

La rubia guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

—Espera, Naruto. Ino cerda tiene algo que decirte. —Antes de poder negarse, Sakura ya le había tirado el teléfono por los aires.

Ino llegó a atraparlo y ponérselo al oído antes de que Sakura se acercara y manos vengativas le acariciaran la espalda antes de bajar y estrujarle descaradamente las nalgas.

Ino _casi_ gimió.

—¿Naruto?

— _¿Sí...?_

—¡Deja de comportarte como una niñita y-- cuando veas un momento apropiado, ten dos cojones y--

Vale, _eso_ que estaba haciendo Sakura con sus manos ya _no_ lo permitiría mientras Naruto estuviera en su oreja, preocupado por sus problemas sentimentales respecto a Sasuke.

—¡Díselo y ya! —exclamó con la voz una octava más aguda, y colgó.

Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo tapizado y, gruñendo un insulto con una amplia sonrisa en los labios a Sakura, la sujetó por los hombros y empujó para que cayera en la cama.

No tardó en subirse y sentarse sobre el regazo ajeno, apoyar ambas manos en sus hombros y presionar sus labios de manera suave pero impaciente sobre los de ella.

 _Naruto tendría que esperar_.

—o—o—o—

 ** _Aún en Estados Unidos..._**

Párpados pálidos se dispararon abiertos cuando el estridente tono de una llamada de Skype inundó la muda habitación y una mano momentáneamente torpe buscó la procedencia de aquello, contestando sin necesidad de ver el puñetero nombre en la pantalla.

—Más vale que tengas un _muy_ buen motivo para estar llamándome en pleno viernes por la madrugada, Naruto. —Demandó una voz espesa y adormilada pero severa.

— _Recuérdame no volver a llamar a Ino y Sakura para pedirles consejos de noche nunca más, de veras..._ —suplicó una voz traumatizada del otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke se sentó en su cama pasándose una mano por el pelo y respirando profundamente.

Entonces, repasando lo que su amigo acababa de decirle, algo captó su atención.

 _¿Naruto?_

 _¿Pidiendo CONSEJOS?_

 _¿A Ino y Sakura en vez de a él?_

—¿De qué demonios me he perdido, torpe?

 _Ups._

Esa noche, hubieron varias —muchas— cosas que Uzumaki Naruto no pudo ni pensar en contar a Sasuke.

Una de esas cosas...

Lo _productiva_ y _afectiva_ que era la relación entre dos de sus mejores amigas.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **FIN.**

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **En efecto... Ino _no_ había colgado correctamente el teléfono. **

**Y... bueno... ¡¿qué?! Ella y Sakura son mejores amigas desde hace mucho. Es normal que tengan tanta _confianza_ , y más aún teniendo los carácteres que tienen.**

 **Y Sasuke puede perfectamente desvelarse para hablar con su pobre Naruto traumatizado por el _amor_ de sus amigas. Decidme si eso no es tierno, awww. **

**Jajajaja, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Ha sido más largo que el _Capítulo Principal_ y todo, jaja.** **Gracias por leer.**

 _Sginn_ : **¿Porno? ¿Qué porno? Soy un angelito que aún no escribe de eso... (Angelito con cuernos, pfff.) ;)**

 **¡Saludos desde Júpiter, y hasta otra! /Hearts/**


End file.
